


Pork Buns

by fattytotoro



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Vampire Simon Lewis, Werewolf Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattytotoro/pseuds/fattytotoro
Summary: Simon is a hermit living in a library. Raphael is the grumpy werewolf working in the restaurant next door.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ship doesn't have enough fanfics so I'm writing one for once. I'm desperate.
> 
> I know my English is awful. Deal with it.

A rusty tea kettle whistles louder by the second, it disrupts Simon from the book in his hand. The attic has stacks of books covering nearly every inch of the floor. The residing vampire curses to himself as he scampers to his stove. After dropping a teabag into his hot mug, he sighs contently as he sinks back into his leather armchair. 

It is currently 10:54 pm on a humid summer night. Simon slowly sips his tea as he watches a small breeze slightly lift the curtains. He breathes in to savor the cool air. He recognizes the smell of pork buns from the neighboring restaurant. Simon chews on his lip as he tries to mentally restrain himself from his gluttony.

It’s been 300 years since Simon crawled out of his grave and he isolated himself ever since. The reason is that he is tired of everything and everyone. He is done with getting dragged into people’s affairs and losing everything in return. He purchased an estate with a large marble building. And kept himself entertained with books and comics, but eventually, those were not enough. He longed for some chatter and company. Which is why he opens his home as a library that opens at all times as he resides in the attic.

Years flew by, Simon enjoyed eavesdropping the gossip that goes on between mundanes. His library slowly became sanction for many people because he looked after struggling students and the homeless from a distance. He realized that helping them grow and overcome the difficulties of life made his life worthwhile. Rumors of a librarian angel dropping food and blankets amongst the mundanes amused him.

All in all, Simon is content with his immortal life. That is until a new Chinese restaurant moved in next door. The smell of pork buns was the bane of his existence. He wanted to have some so badly. He made many phone calls to the restaurant to beg for food delivery. And yet, every time, the same monotonous man rejects him and tells him to go fuck himself.

Tonight, Simon slams his mug down and decides to momentarily break his own pledge. He thinks to himself,  _ it can’t hurt to make a quick trip out and buy 50 pork buns. And finally tell off the phone man in person.  _ He stalks out of his home for the first time in 300 years with a plan in mind.

Simon paused for a moment before the restaurant doors to control his nervousness. It was distorting to be outside after such a long time, he felt a bit nauseous and his supernatural senses were overwhelmed. The buzzing from the red neon sign and flys circling the street lights were deafening. He willed his feet to carry him through the door with his internal mantra of  _ pork buns pork buns pork buns pork buns pork buns pork buns… _

The first thing he saw was a giant lucky cat statue after slamming the doors open. Bells lightly chimed as the doors closed behind.

_ Pork buns pork buns pork buns… _

“UGH Sit anywhere you like!”, a man yelled out from the back. The voice and attitude definitely belong to the man on the phone.

_ PORK BUNS PORK BUNS PORK BUNS PORK BUNS… _

Simon glares at the kitchen doors and slides into a booth. To his surprise, the restaurant is rather cozy with the red lanterns and puffy chairs. Along with the familiar smell of steamy buns perfuming the place. Ten long minutes ticks away, a loud crash startles Simon from his daydream of floating pork buns. A string of Spanish curses and more crashes coming out of the kitchen.

Simon starts his mantra again and bounces his leg faster. The kitchen doors swing open.

_ PORK BUNS PORK BUNS PORK BUNS PO- _

Enters the most beautiful and angry man Simon has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm asexual and I only had brief feelings for one guy in my whole life. So this is as close as I can get to what falling for someone is like.

“Out of My League” by Fitz and The Tantrums tunes in. Everything resumes in slow motion.

**_~And you were out of my league_ **

The man had his brows furrowed, lifts a hand up to brush his hair back.

**_Got my heartbeat racing_ **

He turns slightly. Eyes searching.

**_If I die don’t wake me_ **

Brown eyes land on Simon’s.

**_Cause you are more than just a dream~_ **

Right then and there. Simon knows he’s fucked. He plunged right back in with the feelings after stepping out for the first time in centuries.

As the grump walks over, Simon swallows and tries to collect himself from his floundering state.

“What you want?” he deadpans.

“U-uuuh um, fiftyporkbunsplease”, Simon replies with a nervous smile.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Alright. Let’s not waste my time, leech. What do you want?”

Simon blinks quickly and freezes for a moment to process. When it finally hits him that he forgot to breathe and he wanted to slap himself to the moon. The dog scent. The dude is a werewolf. Simon thought bitterly to himself _Of course. Of course, he is so out of your league that he is in the RIVAL SPECIES. Don’t even think about it Simon! Not with this guy. EVER._

_Wait._

Simon gaps. The werewolf merely raised an eyebrow at. Simon gaps louder and slaps a hand over his dead heart, “RUDE! That’s so rude! Did you just call me a leech?! How would you feel if I call you a mutt? Seriously, how do you even stay in business? And I thought nothing else can be worst than telling me to fuck off, but leech?! Leech?! You know what, you are so god damn lazy too! What is so hard about walking over next door to deliver pork buns? I even offered you ten grand for the most painless delivery ev-”

“DIOS! Hold on!”, he pinches his nose bridge to digest the word vomit the vampire just spewed out. He sucks in a breath and then carefully enunciates every word, “you’re the asshole who keeps prank calling me to bring pork buns to a library.”

“Yes!”, Simon throwing his hands up exasperatedly. “Just give me my pork buns already!”

After an eternity of silence later, the werewolf first chuckled which turned into crackling. Simon glares at the guy, trying to suppress the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“Aright fine. 50 pork buns it is”, he shook his head and snickered all the way back in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall resume this tomorrow. I hope you guys are entertained.


End file.
